The Sins of Us
by AlexandraPotter1196
Summary: Taylor Swift's 'The Story of Us' Harry Potter style, with each chapter being a sin. This story is about Ally and Harry and what could have happened had Sirius not been put in prison, James and Lily had not died and if Ally's life was not as perfect as it should be. Harry/Ally (eventual), Sirius/Athena (my OC), James/Lily
1. Chapter 1- Sloth

**Disclaimer: J K Rowling owns the "Harry Potter" Franchise. I just own my plotline and my OCs.**

**A/N: I know that this is not an update for Pup and Fawn but I'm working on that. This is a AU work, a series of chapters in the life of Harry Potter and Ally Black had their parents lived or not been thrown in Azkaban.**

**Please read and review.**

**Year: Summer after OWL year**

**Location: Potter Manor**

**Sloth: **

Ally Black groaned as she cooked the food for breakfast, she knew that this was not a part of her job description as a houseguest to the Potter family. In fact, she hadn't been invited, but what was a girl to do when their younger brother, sister and parents had been invited explicitly, stay at home and hope not to starve to death?

Her parents tended to forget about her existence a lot, in fact they seemed to forget that their oldest born was a girl, so Ally had spent her childhood running around in boyish clothes, following boyish pursuits with her god-brother, Harry Potter.

Harry had to be the laziest boy she had ever met, during school he was clever but never did his work usually resulting in one of two things, a detention or Ally being forced to do his work for him. She had to admit that he was lazy as hell, and got away with everything that he did, probably a by-product of his fame in their world.

"Hey, Ally," a voice said from behind her, the redhead spun to see her younger brother Orion perched on a stool. His black hair was unkempt and his grey eyes were tired but sparkling with mischief. All in all Ally had to admit that her brother was a cute six year-old.

"Morning, Orion, everyone else still asleep," Ally asked her younger brother as she handed him over a plate with a full English breakfast on it.

"Yeah," Orion responded through a mouthful of bacon, Ally groaned and gave him a look which made him look at her apologetically for forgetting the manners she had instilled in him.

"Great, just my luck," Ally rolled her eyes, she had a life but she couldn't do anything on her own yet, she had only just had her 16th birthday the day before, which everyone had forgotten barring Harry because it was the same day as his.

Ally really wanted to go for her daily morning run but when she was home she had to be responsible for her younger siblings because there was no telling what Sam and Orion could get themselves into.

Sam was nine and had to be the opposite of Ally, she was loud, brash, and hyper, lacked elegance and for the most part was the Daddy's Little Girl. Sam had inherited their mother's looks, she had blonde ringlets which framed her face, she had rosy cheeks and beautiful blue eyes, she was in short beautiful, the traditional definition of it. Sam like their brother had inherited the pranking nature of their father whilst Ally stayed out of trouble as much as possible.

"Ally, go for your run," Orion told his younger sister.

"Nice try, you're coming with me, I'm training at the Quidditch pitch so you can sit on the bleachers and plan a prank or something on Harry," Ally told him as she left the breakfast in the self-warming plates and pulled her brother out after her.

When they got to the pitch Orion suddenly realised that his sister never encouraged his and Sam's pranking, yet here she was asking him to prank their god-brother.

"Ally, why do you want me to prank Harry," Orion asked his oldest sister.

Ally kissed him on the cheek before running off. As she ran Ally got lost in her own thoughts, somehow she found herself thinking of the reason why she would let her siblings prank Harry.

**_Flashback:_**

_Ally ran back to the Gryffindor common room, it was the last week of term before the summer, they had just sat their OWLs and Ally was sure that she had done well. Ally would be the first to admit that she was probably one of the most intelligent in her year, but she hid it. _

_Recently she had been forced to admit that she was better than most people expected her to be, this had caused a terrific backlash that she had not anticipated. She did not have many friends and her god-brother had hardly even spoken to her this year due to him being so busy. The only two friends that she had were Neville and Susan and they were very shy. In all fairness Ally knew that she was very shy as well. _

_People perceived her shyness as being timid but she really wasn't, she just preferred to not be the centre of attention all the time unlike her siblings and her god-brother. This resulted in her often being left out and pushed to the side-lines, she knew how to blend in, which is why the Hat wanted her in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw but allowed her to choose and she wanted to make her parents proud so chose their old house. _

_Ally sometimes wondered how her god-brother ever managed to put up with Weasley and Granger; both were equally bad for him, one made him lazy and the other didn't want anyone to be cleverer than her. Ally had known for years that they couldn't possibly be good for her friend, but Harry refused to listen, so Ally had been forced to help him out and do his work more often than not. _

_This was the last straw, she could take a lot, even Severus Snape; the dreaded Potions' Master had admitted that. But even she had limits, it wasn't very often that she was pushed to them, but this was it. She couldn't keep smiling, pretending that this did not hurt. Because it did, it hurt more than she wanted to admit it. Ally chucked herself onto her bed, over the past five years she had adapted her part of the room to her tastes, so her bed was beautifully made with light blues and light greens, a few cushions garnished it. _

_Ally looked around her to see her surroundings, the dorm had not changed much over the years, and the colour schemes remained the same as it always had, the four four-poster beds that stood in each corner of the room were very different, and Ally had the one closest to the window, the door and the bathroom. Her colours were light blue, silver, emerald green and burnished gold. She had charmed her portion of the ceiling to show the different constellations in the night sky. The window had been expanded and she had added a window seat that could fit two. Her shelves were full of certificates that she had earned for different subjects and priceless books and Quidditch photos. _

_The corner next to hers was decorated in garish pinks, something that Ally hated about that corner of the room, it reminded her way too much of their Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Dolores Umbridge. Instead of the garish cat plates that lined Dolores' walls this wall had crystal balls and star charts decorating the walls and shelves. The bed was unmade and covered in make-up. This was Lavender Brown's bed. _

_The bed opposite Ally's belonged to Parvarti Patil and was brightly coloured, with rich fabrics. The entire corner belonging to the Indian girl was very culturally themed; there were pictures of elephants and of the Patil family. The bed was unmade but had a homey feel to it. _

_But it was the bed that was diagonally opposite of Ally's that was causing the girl distress, it belonged to Harry's book-worm best-friend, Hermione Granger. The two girl's had a rivalry which was legendary, even Snape and Umbridge had never dared pair the two girls up for anything, Ally had nothing against the girl provided that she kept her big mouth shut and kept away from her and Harry. Granger's bed was decorated in browns and reds and her shelves were full of books, rare ones which the girl shouldn't have been able to afford. It was these books that worried Ally the most, the books were too expensive, and the other girl seemed to get even more every time she and Weasley went to visit Dumbledore. Something that Ally found highly suspect, she had worked out many years ago that the two were being paid to be friends with Harry, not that he ever believed her, so she had given up for the most-part. _

_Ally's family magic was very strong and she had a strong affinity for fire and her hatred and anger with the Granger girl caused the other girl's bed to be set on fire. She couldn't believe that Granger had told her that she would never amount to anything, that her brain was nothing compared to Hermione's apparently superior brain. Weasley had laughed and hexed her turning her hair green with silver streaks, then Granger had charmed her robes to insult her and Harry had just stood there and said nothing as his god-sister stood up and ran from the room._

_Ally smiled with uncharacteristic vindictiveness as she watched Hermione's possessions burn before she thought of a good way to get back at Weasley and Harry, although the latter would get the least harsh punishment._

**_End Flashback_**

Ally sighed; she seemed to have managed to have finished her morning run whilst being buried in her thoughts. She walked over to the bleachers where Orion was sitting; he was staring at his parchment.

"Ally," Orion asked tentatively, as he looked up at his older sister, peering at her through surprisingly perceptive grey eyes, which were identical to their father's.

"Yeah, kiddo," Ally plopped down next to her brother, wrapping an arm around the younger Black. Orion hardly ever was tentative, so whatever he wanted to ask must have been important, when he wouldn't meet her eyes, she lifted his face until grey met emerald.

"It really hurts you, right? When Mummy and Daddy forget about you, when Sammie gets all the attention, when Daddy plays with me and Mummy takes me out? When Harry ignores you? He really hurt you didn't he?"

Ally's eyes widened very slightly, no one had ever made such a perceptive comment, she felt that she owed her brother the truth, "Yeah, it hurts, but for what it's worth, they don't mean to hurt me."

"But that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt," Orion replied shrewdly.

Ally laughed deciding not to reply to this; instead she pulled her brother back towards Potter Manor. By this time the rest of the family had woken up, they all greeted Orion and Ally rolled her eyes as she was ignored, but Orion noticed the flash of hurt that went through the emerald eyes as Ally walked away to grab an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Mummy, Ally took me when she went running," Orion told his mother, Athena. From the corner of his eyes Orion could see Ally freeze in the doorway to see their mother's response.

"Alexandra Black, why did you take your brother with you, he could've gotten hurt," Sirius yelled at his daughter.

Ally turned to face her father and Orion looked shocked at his oldest sister's expression, "At least I give a crap about him, you just carry on, I'm sure Sammie may choke on her bacon," her voice was hiding the pain behind the acerbic comments.

Harry had managed to spot the slight change in his god-sister's tone, the girl had been avoiding him since the Hermione incident, and he hadn't even managed to thank her for saving Sirius from Bellatrix at the Department of Mysteries. He quickly moved up and gestured to Ally to take a seat next to him, she hesitated before sliding into the seat next to Harry.

Everyone ignored the sudden uncomfortableness in the room until it was broken by Lily Potter, "How do you think your OWLs went Harry?"

"Not badly, I suppose," her son muttered before turning to look at Ally sideways, "I'm sure that Ally has done much better than me, she's smarter."

"Ally isn't taking her OWLs this year surely," Athena responded incredulously.

Sammie giggled, but when her parents turned to face her she scowled at them, "You were kidding right? Are you two stupid; it's one thing to avoid her, but how did you not know that is 16, her birthday was the same day as Harry's, therefore she would have sat her OWLs."

"Let it be Sam," Ally replied as two owls swooped in, one landing in front of Harry and the other in front of her. "I'm sure they just forgot," at the look on Ally's face Sam didn't pursue the matter but the nine year-old glowered at the blushing adults.

"I'll go first," Harry offered and opened the owl before groaning.

Ally leaned over looking at the results that Harry had received.

"Okay, Als, I'm sorry," Harry suddenly burst out.

Ally shrugged, "None of you have ever apologised before why should you start now?"

"No, I am sorry, much sorrier than you can ever imagine. We just found out that Dumbledore was manipulating us and you were right about Granger and Weasley."

"Great someone finally got a brain, what do you want be to do? Skip down the yellow-brick road?"

Orion scoffed, Harry grimaced, Lily looked horrified but the others stared not understanding the connotation.

"Oh come on, there's no place like home," Lily told her god-daughter who gave a derisive snort in response.

"So what did you get, Harry," Athena asked as she turned the attention away from her first born.

Harry chucked the paperwork down and everyone crowded around to look at the parchment.

**_Ordinary Wizarding Levels:_**

**_Ordinary Wizarding Level Grading system are as follows:_**

**Pass: **

**(O)- Outstanding**

**(E)- Exceeds Expectations**

**(A)- Acceptable**

**Failing Grades:**

**(P)- Poor**

**(D)- Dreadful**

**(T)- Troll**

_Harry James Potter achieved:_

**_Ancient Runes _**

**A**

**_Astronomy _**

**A***

**_Care of Magical Creatures_**

**A**

**_Charms_**

**E**

**_Defence Against the Dark Arts_**

**O**

**_Divination_**

**P**

**_Herbology_**

**E**

**_History of Magic_**

**A**

**_Potions_**

**E**

**_Transfiguration_**

**E**

**_ Harry James Potter achieved 9/10 possible OWLs_**

**_The Astronomy Exam was disrupted due to this any students that would have otherwise failed were automatically given an A._**

"That's really good, Harry," James enthusiastically responded as he looked at the grades.

"I have to admit that I was expecting to do worse, I mean I'm lazy and in the past Ally has done a lot of my work. Which by the way I apologise for making you do, from now on I'm going to be doing my own work," Harry promised and when Ally raised an eyebrow he continued, "I promise."

"One minute, if she did your work how is it possible she does so much worse than you in everything in the past," Athena suddenly asked.

Ally blushed whilst looking down, Sirius reached over and pulled her face up and for the second time that day emerald met grey.

"I hold back so that I can blend in," Ally finally mumbled.

"Why," James asked his god-daughter incredulously, during their school days none of them had hidden in the shadows so it worried them.

"I hide because it means that I am underestimated and no one can tease me," Ally replied.

Sam quickly changed the subject as she could see that this was an uncomfortable topic for her sister, "What did you get Als?"

"I don't know."

"Open it," Orion encouraged his older sister who took her paperwork and opened it.

Ally stared at the paper for the longest amount of time.

"How did you do," Remus asked enthusiastically, Ally didn't reply instead she chucked the parchment down on the table before staring off into space.

The others crowded around the table and peered at her results.

**_Ordinary Wizarding Levels:_**

**_Ordinary Wizarding Level Grading system are as follows:_**

**Pass: **

**(O)- Outstanding**

**(E)- Exceeds Expectations**

**(A)- Acceptable**

**Failing Grades:**

**(P)- Poor**

**(D)- Dreadful**

**(T)- Troll**

_Alexandra Athena Lillian Dorea Andromeda Black achieved:_

**_Ancient Runes _**

**O**

**_Astronomy _**

**O***

**_Arithmancy _**

**O**

**_Care of Magical Creatures_**

**E**

**_Charms_**

**O**

**_Defence Against the Dark Arts_**

**O**

**_Divination*_**

**E**

**_Etiquette and Wizarding Law and Politics*_**

**O**

**_Herbology_**

**O**

**_History of Magic_**

**O**

**_Muggle Studies*_**

**O**

**_Potions_**

**O**

**_Transfiguration_**

**O**

**_Alexandra Athena Lillian Dorea Andromeda Black achieved 13/13 possible OWLs_**

**_*The Astronomy Exam was disrupted due to this any students that would have otherwise failed were automatically given an A._**

**_*These subjects were taken out of school hours _**

"Wow," Harry breathed, "I didn't know that you were doing all those subjects."

"I didn't know that there was a class called Etiquette and Wizarding Law and Politics," Lily muttered.

"It's not a popular class, it's taught by Phineas Nigellus and Dilys Derwent," Ally mentioned coming out of her shock.

"That's exactly why it's so unpopular," Harry pointed out.

Lily watched as Ally rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Phineas isn't that bad besides he's family, if you're nice to him he's an okay guy," Ally told Harry.

"Great, my god-daughter is friends with the most unpopular Headmaster of Hogwarts," James grimaced only to get hit upside the head by his wife.

"James Charlus Potter, you will not insult your ancestor," Lily reprimanded her husband who rolled his eyes.

"Come on Lils, the guy's a bloody nightmare," Sirius complained.

"Sirius he's family," Athena scowled at her husband.

"Yeah as if the two of you know what family is," Sam told the two.

"Sammie let it go," Ally gave her sister a look that told her to be quiet.

"For what it is worth I forgive you, all of you, I know better than anyone what it's like to have a famous family member and I mean you never meant to hurt me, it just happened. But never do it again," Ally warned her family.

Harry rapidly changed the subject, "Well; now I can relax for the next year, thankfully the workload won't be that heavy.

Ally laughed, "And here I thought that you had turned over a new leaf. Don't you want to prove that you are better than me?"

Harry groaned, "I guess McGonagall was right when she called me a sloth."

Ally giggled as she looked proudly at her test scores, today no one could take this pride away from her. Harry looked over at Ally, he had never really noticed it before but she had a really nice laugh and she was rather pretty as well, he shook his head, he could not be having these thoughts about his god-sister for Merlin's sake. It was wrong, but then again, why did it feel so right?


	2. Chapter 2- Gluttony

**Disclaimer: I am not J K Rowling, so please don't think I own this. I only own the plotline and my OCs.**

**A/N: Well people seem to like this so here is the next chapter, Gluttony. **

**Thanks to Grazielly who reviewed. Please keep Reading and Reviewing People, it really helps motivate me. :)**

**Year: Sixth Year**

**Location: Hogwarts**

**Gluttony:**

It was official, at least to Ally that Harry was a glutton for punishment, no sooner than 6th year had begun had Harry somehow managed to get himself into a mess.

It had all begun innocently enough; McGonagall had had to have a meeting with the 6th years to decide which classes they could take. Harry had been made Quidditch Co-captain and weirdly enough she had gotten the position as Co-captain. Their subjects on the other hand were different. Harry had opted to take Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions. Ally on the other hand had opted for Charms, Transfiguration, Defence, Potions, Arithmancy and Runes. She had a good grasp on the other subject so chose to do the others as a private study and take her NEWTs externally.

The problem arose when Harry was allowed into Potions with his Exceeds Expectations as the new Professor; Slughorn did not require Outstandings to enter the NEWT course. Harry of course had not bought a book so had to pick one from the cabinet along with Susan who found herself in the same predicament. His book had noted in it from a Half-Blood Prince, the trouble was that Harry relied on it too much.

Ally knew that this could not end well especially when she saw how much Harry had improved in the short time that he had the book and became even further worried when Harry had started to use the spells that had been scribbled into the margins of the book. Ally had a feeling that she knew who the Half-Blood Prince was but she didn't want to upset her god-brother.

"Ally, we've got a problem," a voice whispered, Ally turned around to see Neville perched on a floating stool next to her. Her current position being fifteen feet in the air trying to find a book in the library.

"Great, it has to be a big problem if you're willingly in the air," Ally commented wryly to her god-brother.

Neville rolled his eyes good-naturedly, before becoming serious once more, "Harry used the spell on Malfoy."

Ally needed no further clarification as she groaned; she knew which spell Harry had tried and knew that it was bad. Neville scrutinised her face to ascertain whether or not she truly understood, evidently he was convinced of her knowledge.

"Well as much as I told Harry to never to use those spells; I am sure that my cousin goaded him," Ally sighed, the Malfoy-Potter feud was legendary within the walls of Hogwarts.

Neville sighed, "Als, Snape's threatening to get him expelled, you have to do something," his voice was taking on a panicky quality.

Ally sighed rolling her eyes as she cancelled her levitation and landed on both feet, grabbing her books she placed them into her tote bag and then watched as Neville descended from the chair.

"Ugh, I hate levitating and flying," the muscular, young man moaned.

"Come on then," Ally beckoned with her hand as she dragged him towards the Snape's office down in the dingy dungeons.

Ally stepped up to the door and knocked upon it thrice, at which point Neville turned and ran away. Neville's fear of Severus Snape was legendary.

"Enter," a voice drawled from the other side, the voice was oily and greasy.

"Evening, professor," Ally greeted as she entered the room, as per normal Snape's face which had been curled into a snarl relaxed and gave away to a smile.

"Evening, Miss Black, what can I do for you," Snape's voice was velvety and dangerous for most others but Ally heard the hidden humour behind the words.

Ally alone knew Severus Snape's innermost secrets, ones that even Albus Dumbledore could never claim to know, and as such she knew that he wasn't really annoyed at Harry for hurting his precious godson.

"Well someone's in a mood, Harry didn't cut deep enough for your liking," Ally asked, raising one eyebrow at the Defence Professor.

Her response was a wry smirk, "Of course he did not and Draco is now walking around once more and causing problems in the Slytherin dorms, it's insufferable."

"Very well, I'm presuming it is an idle threat to expel him," Ally asked.

"You should know better than to presume but yes, you are correct in your evaluation. You do, however, realise that you will have to do something for me?"

The Professor was greeted with the sight of Ally letting out a small burst of laughter, "Oh, I'd be disappointed if that wasn't the case, Professor. Very well, name your price."

Ally nearly regretted it when she saw the look that made its way across Severus Snape's face. She knew that he was truly sorry for what he was about to ask from her.

"Have you ever heard of a Horcrux, Ally," Severus asked the young woman.

Ally almost groaned but her Occlumency skills prevented any emotion from running past her mask. She had not failed to notice the sudden familiarity that Severus Snape was addressing her with and she knew that when a Slytherin started addressing one thus that it meant that they trusted you.

"You know that I have, Professor," the young Black told the man.

"Perhaps you should stop calling me Professor, Ally, Severus is perfectly reasonable."

Ally nodded her red head in understanding, "Of course, if that is what you wish, Severus."

"Thank you. Now what do you know of Horcruxes?"

"I know that Voldemort made some; that would be the only reason that you would mention those foul things to me. As far as I know, it is the most dastardly type of magic anyone is capable of invoking, it is a soul vessel. Essentially the maker would have to kill someone and use the death to split their soul. That is what you are referring to, is it not?"

Severus sighed, "you have hit the nail right on the head, as the Muggles say. The Dark Lord has indeed made some of these terrible creations and what is worse is that he cannot be killed without those abominations being disposed of. They need to be and soon."

Before he could even mention his request, Ally had realised what Severus intended to ask of her, "Despite all his flaws, Dumbledore is still tutoring Harry, he's being taught about them isn't he? That's the reason that Horace Slughorn is avoiding him. You wish for me to find these vessels before Harry or Dumbledore?"

Severus let out a pained smile, "Yes, I believe that you are correct on all accounts, Ally. I am truly sorry to ask this of you."

Ally nodded, "I presume that there is a time limit on this, after all nothing lasts forever."

"Yes, the end of this year, try to rid the world of as many as you can," Severus' black eyes were desperate as he met Ally's emerald green.

"You're desperate," Ally commented, "congratulations on your wife's pregnancy. I presume that no one knows apart from you and Aunt Marlene?"

Severus knew that he should not have been surprised by his student's perception, but it never failed to amaze him. He had been seeing Ally's aunt, Marlene since the beginning of 1991, and Ally was still the only one who knew that they were together and were married.

"Thank you. I trust that you know how to be discreet?"

"Of course. Severus, I am not promising a miracle but I will do my utmost to complete this mission within the rest of this year. I do not want my cousin to be born in a world fraught with danger," Ally promised the older man.

"Thank you, I know that you have your own resources and methods, but you can always come to me for any help. I suggest that you avoid Horace Slughorn as your means of information, for I have already used Legilimency on him, I believe after seeing his memories and the little knowledge that the old coot has given me that he made 7 of those things."

"Seven? Well, no wonder he looks like a bastardised snake. I am curious though, what is your opinion of the old coot's wand?" Ally had an idea as to what the Headmaster had been teaching her god-brother. She cared deeply for Harry and over the years it had become love before she had even realised it last year.

"Nothing special," Severus looked at her.

"It's made of elder, Severus," Ally replied and watched in satisfaction as understanding dawned on the sallow face.

"No, that's just a story, a myth," Severus denied, he had understood that Ally had been referring to the relics of the three brothers.

"So was the Chamber of Secrets, I believe that we found out that the hard way. Need I remind you of the events of 2nd year?"

"But it is not possible is it, besides many wands are made of elder," Severus was still trying to find a way to deny the truth.

"Yes, many are but few give off the aura of death from its very core. It's of thestral hair, Severus. Albus Dumbledore possesses the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, whatever the hell you want to call it. It is one of the Deathly Hallows as the Quibbler puts it."

"The Quibbler?" Severus was incredulous, he much like his wife knew that Ally was intelligent but the rag of Xenophilius Lovegood's was hardly a good reference point.

"Yes, The Quibbler. It hides many truths amongst its pages; the wand is indeed the one of the story. The brother's in question perhaps did not meet death but were incredibly clever and magically talented but the relics do exist."

"Focus on the Horcruxes, Ally," Severus advised his niece.

"You are blind Severus, think about it, if there was no significance to the wand then Dumbledore would not be so paranoid about it."

"How do you know?"

"I have a good relationship with my ancestor, Phineas Nigellus. He is fond enough of me to tell me what I wish to know. Dumbledore has been obsessed with that wand for many years even more so than he was with his original. It is a Hallow."

"Be as that may, what significance is it to our hunt and cause," Severus looked confused.

Ally smiled very slightly, "Surely you know better than most by now Severus that Albus Dumbledore seldom concerns himself with things which are not beneficial for him?"

"Of course, but I still fail to see the significance. He has destroyed one Horcrux, a ring, Potter destroyed the diary but there are still 4 left plus the Dark Lord."

"The ring, it belonged to the Gaunt family, did it not?" Ally asked; she knew that Severus did not understand the significance of her query.

"Yes, the Dark Lord's mother was born Merope Gaunt. The ring had been in her family for generations," Severus responded to the question without even pausing.

"Yes, the three brothers in the tale were given an unbeatable wand, a stone that could bring back a shade of the dead and a cloak of invisibility which is rumoured to never wear out. Do you know what the names of these three brothers were?"

"No, but I am sure you are about to tell me," Snape replied wryly, a small smile teasing the corner of his lips.

"Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus Peverell, they were brothers that were born in the 13th century, they may have died but each had at least one heir so the lines continued. Antioch's line became the Black's, Cadmus' the Gaunt's and Ignotus' Potter's. Harry owns the cloak, Albus owns my blood right, the wand and the ring that the old coot destroyed was Cadmus' stone. Those are the Deathly Hallows, it's the reason he wanted to get close to James Potter to try to unite the Hallows, they are almost as bad as the Horcruxes."

There was a silence and then, "Well the Horcruxes are still the priority."

"Of course," Ally turned to leave, but stopped in the doorway, "I shall inform my god-brother that the detentions stand but I have managed to overturn the expelling but in return have to spend all my free periods with you. That should be a good enough reason to visit you more often to solve this problem."

Without waiting for a response, Ally slipped into the shadows of the doorway, leaving behind a surprised Professor.

Ally slipped into the Gryffindor Common Room and waved at Neville and Susan who were curled up in a large sofa, the two had recently started dating much to Ally's relief, they had driven her crazy over the years. Harry looked up as she entered.

"I know, I know I'm a glutton for punishment," Harry groaned as he took in Ally's face which was scowling at him.

"Well, at least you admit that you were wrong in what you did. Did I not warn you not to use that spell?"

Harry looked sheepish, "Yeah, but I used it in the spur of the moment."

Ally rolled her eyes, "Well, you seem to have learnt your lesson. I managed to convince Snape to not tell your parents and Dumbledore, you will still serve the detentions."

"How…" Harry asked; he knew that Snape never lessened anyone's punishments.

"I have to spend all my free periods with him in return; it was the price, Harry."

"But that's not fair," the black haired boy complained.

"Well life isn't fair. The quicker you accept that the better. Also, every action has a reaction, maybe it's time you grew up and realised that. Goodnight," Ally called over her shoulder as she ascended the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

Harry was left with the quietly talking Susan and Neville. He thought and then groaned; he really was a glutton for punishment. After all, no one willingly spent any time with Snape so he had a feeling that Ally was going to rake him over coals for this. It was going to prove to be an interesting last few months.


	3. Chapter 3- Envy

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything barring the plot and OCs so not HP or the Universe.**

**A/N: Okay, so the update was slower this time, and the story has taken a new twist. Violence is not something that I've ever written before. Please Read and Review people! **

**Thanks to Grazielly for reviewing.**

**Year: Sixth Year- Winter**

**Location: Hogwarts/Hogsmeade**

**Envy:**

Harry Potter had never thought that he was going to be jealous of Antony Goldstein. He shook his head trying to clear his envy addled mind, no he was not jealous.

_That's right, a snarky thought came to the forefront of his mind, you're not jealous, you're downright envious of the blond prick._

The girl that was walking next to Antony had red hair and pale skin; she had thrown her head back and was laughing. Harry hid a growl; he wanted to be the one to make Ally Black laugh. Harry shook his head once more; he could not like his god-sister like that, it was completely wrong. Sirius would kill him, not to mention the fact that Orion would probably grill him.

Whilst Harry was inwardly seething over Antony and Ally, the girl in question was bored out of her mind. Antony was blabbering on and on about his OWL results, she had only accepted his request to go to Hogsmeade with him about 5 months because she didn't think that anyone else would. Somehow she had found herself dating him after that.

"Hey, Harry," a voice broke Harry out of his inner growls.

Harry spun to see Neville and Susan standing next to him, they were wrapped up in about three layers of winter clothing as the snow settled on their hats.

"Hi, Neville, Susan," Harry responded flatly.

"You know that you could have asked her," Susan asked shrewdly, it was obvious to Neville and herself that Harry Potter had a huge crush on Ally Black.

"Come on, mate, let's go visit the Hog's Head, Susan's already 17, she can buy you a Firewhiskey, you look like you could do with one," Neville said sympathetically.

Susan rolled her eyes good-naturedly before linking arms with both boys, the trio headed off to the Hogshead.

The bar was run by Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus' younger brother, he was good friends with Ally and as such had met Neville and Susan before. He had never met Harry aside from when he ran the original DA meeting from there.

"Good afternoon, Neville, Susan. I see that your friend, Alexandra is not with you," Aberforth commented as he pushed three Firewhiskeys to the trio.

"Yes, Ally's on a date," Susan scowled; she knew that Goldstein was definitely not the right person for her friend.

At the mention of the word date, Harry felt the jealousy bubble up once more inside of him, festering. He understood that he cared deeply for Ally; she was his god-sister after all. Still, he shouldn't be feeling like this.

Harry sighed, he couldn't help but love her, but he knew that it was unfeasible to feel this way. She would never return his feelings; after all he had been so mean and unkind to her for so many years.

"Cheer up for God's sake, Harry," Neville groaned, he knew that Ally liked his friend but she was also incredibly vulnerable.

"Yeah, pouting isn't really going to help anyone," Susan agreed with her boyfriend.

"I am not pouting!"

"You are so jealous right now that it isn't even funny," Neville told his friend.

"I am not jealous," Harry protested; deep down he knew that he was indeed jealous.

Just then before Neville or Susan could give a disbelieving response to their friend's obvious denial the pub door opened and a couple walked in.

"Hi Abe," the female greeted the scowling barman cheerfully.

Abe actually smiled much to the shock of the people already seated, "What can I get you Ally," he asked politely.

"One usual for me, and for my date," the redhead turned to face her date, "one non-alcoholic Butterbeer," she actually rolled her eyes unbeknownst to the besotted Antony.

Harry's attention was instinctively drawn to Ally who was leaning casually against the bar-top as she pulled off her fluffy coat. The girl was very beautiful, with lustrous red locks, shapely yet athletic figure, long legs and amazing facial features.

Harry couldn't help but draw his green gaze towards the young man who was standing next to her. Antony Goldstein was the Ravenclaw prefect, tall, blond and handsome he reminded Harry of a more pompous version of Cedric Diggory.

Whilst Harry was overcome with jealousy Ally was scrutinising her date carefully, he was a pureblood which was a bit of a drawback because it meant that he was related quite closely to her, which could be a problem. Antony was nice and the two had been dating for 5 months, yet there was no spark, she simply wasn't truly attracted to him. Not to mention the fact that he was completely boring and a chameleon, he agreed with everything she said.

A cough broke her out of her thoughts, "Here we are, one Butterbeer and a Dragon's Breath Whiskey for the lady," Ally smiled in thanks as she grasped the two drinks and handed the less alcoholic of the two to her boyfriend.

"Thanks babe," Antony leaned over to kiss her lips, but the kiss had no passion to it and Ally groaned inwardly.

"Come on," he continued aggressively not noticing her reluctance, as he pulled her towards the door. Ally had no choice but to allow herself to be pulled out of the Hog's Head. Ally only had a chance to throw a desperate look at Aberforth.

Aberforth unfortunately had not noticed her look at all so continued humming away as he wiped down his bar and waved the trio out after Harry paid for all the drinks.

"Hey Harry," a voice said quietly, for Harry Potter was currently sitting behind a large stack of books in the library. The ebony haired boy turned and came face to face with Susan.

The redhead who resembled her cousin Ally quite greatly was biting her lip as she looked at the black haired boy that had quickly become best-friends with her own boyfriend.

"Hey, Susie, what's up," the black haired boy asked.

"I can't find Ally," Susan whispered back, Harry could hear her voice catch in her throat.

"I'm sure she's fine, she's probably just curled up in her dorm with a novel," Harry reassured, if anything this made Susan even more distraught.

"No, Harry she always tutors me at this time, every night for Potions, she's never late," Susan's voice was reaching hysterical heights.

Now Harry was worried, he knew better than anyone that Ally never bailed on tutoring, no matter what the problems she was having were. No matter how much he had pissed her off over the years, she always helped him, it was the only reason he survived his OWL year.

"Okay, come on," Harry quickly got up and muttered a spell to put the books back where they belonged and pack his bags before following Susan out of the library.

"Okay, so what's the plan," Susan called over her shoulder as she ran across the flagstone ground; they were running in the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"We have to get Neville and the Map," Harry replied as they reached the portrait.

"Password," the portrait of the Fat Lady asked Harry.

"Liquorice," Harry told the painting and it moved aside letting the two teens clamber into the room beyond them.

Neville was sitting pruning a rare cactus but when the duo approached him out of breath he immediately put it down and looked at them with worry.

"What happened, where's Ally," he asked the other two, for Ally was always there for their plans.

"That's the thing, we don't know, she didn't turn up to tutor me, and I even tried to find Goldstein and I couldn't find him!"

"Did they come back from Hogsmeade," Harry suddenly asked.

"I think so," Neville replied, "after all if they didn't Filch would be on the warpath and the teachers would be calling their parents and getting them here. So they must be in the castle somewhere, I mean they have been going out for a while so maybe they are in the Room of Requirement, doing you know."

Harry's eyes flashed with jealousy as he thought of his Ally doing that with someone else. He shook his head to clear the possessive thoughts from his mind, he didn't own her. And since when did she become **his**.

Susan blanched, "somehow I don't think that Ally wants that, she likes him yes, but she thinks he's a bit boring."

"Look, we're probably reading too much into this, so let me go and get the Map and it'll show us where Ally is," Harry decided to stop the horrible trail of thought that had come to mind when Susan mentioned her comment.

"Not if she's in the Room of Requirement," Neville pointed out.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Susan responded.

Harry quickly ran up to his dormitory and returned with the ancient piece of parchment clutched in his hand.

The three were alone in the deserted Common Room, for the Quidditch team were practicing and others were socialising in the Great Hall, or studying in the library. The trio crowded around the table and peered at the blank parchment.

Harry picked up his Holly and Phoenix feather wand, tapping it smartly against the parchment and muttering, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. Or that Goldstein isn't."

The three watched as lines began emerging and forming into a map of the grounds and surrounding areas of Hogwarts including the Forbidden Forest. The trio skimmed the parchment, each taking a corner to disclose any ideas of where Ally may have gone.

Suddenly Neville gasped, for on the edge of his portion of the map, in the Owlery were two dots, Alexandra Black and Antony Goldstein and they were awfully close to one another.

Neville's gasp drew first Susan's and then Harry's attention to the dots, both paled drastically.

"Sh- crap, we have to go get her, who knows what's already happened," Harry growled, before rushing out of the Common Room followed by the other two.

By this point it was past curfew so when they ran through the halls they were yelled at by indignant portraits, giggled at by Peeves and threatened by Filch. For once none of the three bothered to wait for their assailants, it was too important not to get distracted.

"What now," Neville groaned when one of the moving staircases stranded the trio at a dead end.

"There's only one thing for it," Harry responded solemnly as he climbed atop the bannister, "we jump."

Susan groaned; it figured that she would have to be dating a Gryffindor, who happened to be best friends with an adrenaline junkie, "You have to be kidding!"

There was no response bar Harry jumping off and landing gracefully below. Neville and Susan looked at one another before grasping hands and jumping off together. Fortunately they landed on a cushioning charm that Harry had cast, breaking their free fall.

"We're damn lucky that you didn't break any bones, Harry," Susan snapped at her best friend's god-brother.

"Well let's go before my luck runs out," Harry told his friend snappishly. He knew that he shouldn't be angry at Susan but he couldn't help it, he was so worried about Ally.

The Owlery was one of the furthest places from Gryffindor Tower, so despite the fact that they had hurried as much as possible it took the trio over 10 minutes to arrive at their destination. By the time they had arrived to the Owlery their minds were worried, all their thoughts had taken a turn for the worse and they were breathing heavily from the exertion of running through the castle.

Neville and Susan instinctively fell behind Harry, knowing that though he was the youngest of the three, he was also the most experienced at breaking the rules.

"What do we do," Susan whispered to the black haired boy that they'd nominated as leader.

"We tiptoe to the door and cast a listening charm to hear what's going on, we may just be freaking out over nothing," Neville replied, and at Harry's nod the trio proceeded.

Harry placed his ear at the middle portion of the old door, Neville took the top and Susan the bottom, at first nothing could be heard and then suddenly as the trio were about to leave there were sounds of a struggle from within.

30 minutes earlier:

"You stupid little bitch," the voice was decidedly masculine and followed by a large thud, an obvious sign of someone being hit.

"Y-y-you d-don't w-want t-t-to d-do this Antony," the voice was pained but definitely female.

"But you see I do," the voice was maniacal, "you are a constant thorn in my master's side, he wants you dead, but he never said that I couldn't have some fun first."

There was an audible gulping sound from within and then Ally's voice was heard once more.

"Why, Tony, what do you get out of it," Ally asked.

"Remember Edwina," the voice seemed more human suddenly.

"Edwina Oliver," Ally asked, she was pretty sure where this was going now, and she was sure she wasn't going to like it.

"Yes, so you do know her, the woman that you captured, and the woman that the Ministry killed to make a point to the Dark Lord."

"She was your mother, wasn't she," Ally was working off a hunch but she was sure that she was right in her assumptions.

Antony spat at her, "yes, she was my mother and you killed her, indirectly I agree but your father was the one that cast the spell that caused her to bleed out. He took the most important thing from me, now I'm going to take his most important thing from him, his heiress."

"Are you capable of killing me, Antony, because you are still that same young man that crushed on me since 4th year? Can you really hurt me?"

Ally knew that she was playing a dangerous game, but she thought that perhaps she could talk him out of it.

For once in her life Ally was being optimistic for the next second he was above her, pulling at her robes and ripping them off her body. He wasn't looking at her, for he knew that if he did, he would fail, he could not afford to fail. He exposed his length which was hard, Ally gaped, she was still a virgin but she was horrified that he was erect at the thought of raping someone maliciously. Antony somehow had the presence of mind to shoot a weak silencing ward around the room as he brutally shoved his length fully inside the young woman.

Ally's eyes which had been closed shot open but she did not let a sound escape her. Her emerald green eyes were swimming with the tears that she held in, stubbornly refusing to give him the pleasure of seeing her cry. Her pearly white teeth bit down on her soft, red lips as she stifled the sounds of pain, knowing that that would spur him on. Her upper arms were sure to have bruises from the tight grip that Antony had on them. Her legs locked with a leg-locker charm that he had somehow managed to surprise her with when they came up to the Owlery an hour ago.

Ally desperately tried to get her mind focused off the boy that was currently violating her, she felt numb, the pain was gnawing away at her but she felt nothing else. It was just a blank. She thought idly that that was probably for the best, to not feel anything at all. She didn't want to feel it. Then suddenly it all came back. The feeling of being pumped full of some kind of sticky, horrible substance, she cringed. It was the first outward thing that she had displayed and caused Antony to laugh as he removed his appendage from her body and moved away. His eyes roving across her mostly naked frame, Ally did not like the look in his eyes one bit, it was predatory.

"Such a shame that you fought back Alexandra, I could have given you as much pleasure as you've given me," Antony's smile was vicious.

"Rot in hell," Ally managed to spit out, despite the pain now wracking through her body.

Antony's mocking smile vanished and was replaced with a cruel look as he began to advance upon her, Ally could not move so had to simply watch.

"What did you just say," Antony's voice was now dangerous.

Ally was however a Gryffindor for a reason, "I told you to rot in hell," her voice did not betray any of the extensive pain that she was in.

Antony's face twisted into a grimace, he brandished his wand and transformed one of the perches in the Owlery (which oddly enough currently held no owls) into a Muggle baseball bat. Ally's eyes widened guessing what he was going to do before he did it.

Ally quickly summoned up any latent power reserve she may have left and prayed that her magic would allow the weak silencing ward to shatter. She was lucky, it shattered but Goldstein was upon her. She attempted to bat him away but the struggle was futile as he raised the bat high above his head and began beating her with it, once again the pain began anew. Just as she was about to black out the door burst open and Antony was sent flying backwards and out of the door, before he turned tail and ran away. She was aware of Harry's fury, Susan's worry and Neville's horror, and then she knew no more.

Harry pushed through the door and his eyes quickly took in the damage, his anger knew no bounds as he took in the scene before him. He was unaware if Neville's vomiting and Susan's tears, all he saw was Antony's body go flying backwards as Ally's magic reacted violently. He was aware of Antony running away like a coward, but that was all.

Whilst Harry was zoned out looking blankly at the destruction in the room Neville and Susan rapidly walked over to their friend. Neville and Susan were good at healing magic more so than Harry so waving their wands over Ally, they managed to cast diagnostic spells to try to undo some of the damage done.

Their skills were rudimentary but they healed the myriad of cuts across her body, cuts which had the potential to become septic if Ally was not careful. Only when they had done all they could did Neville blush bright red when he took in the fact that the girl was only wearing a lacy red bra and nothing else.

"Shit," Susan muttered pulling off her own cloak and quickly putting it onto the shivering Ally.

"Ugh," Ally groaned as she sat up, not noticing the cloak or the people around her she just curled into a ball and wept.

"Ally-" Neville's voice was faltering for in all the years he had known Ally Black, he had never seen her cry.

Ally did not respond but curled herself into his embrace and carried on weeping.

Far away from the halls of Hogwarts in Wiltshire a dark figure cackled within the walls of Malfoy Manor. Finally, one of his servants had killed the oldest Black brat, oh yes, vengeance was sweet indeed.

Upstairs in a bedroom suite, Antony Goldstein was pacing, he knew that Ally Black was not dead, but he hoped that her spirit would be broken and that she would no longer fight, saving his own life from the wrath of his master. This was a small bit of hope for he knew that Ally was strong, he just hoped she was weaker than he thought.

Miles away back at Hogwarts, the trio had huddled around Ally all offering comfort, each vowing never to let her be hurt again. For who knew what the future would bring? All they knew was that Antony Goldstein had managed to break into Ally Black's mask and it left them feeling worried, Ally was one of the strongest people they had met, yet she was a shell of that girl now. What they did not realise was that Ally was making a vow too, to never let anyone hurt her or her loved ones ever again.


	4. Chapter 4- Wrath

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately still not J K Rowling, sorry I do not own this franchise**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, hit a bit of a brick wall after not getting many reviews. Hope people are still reading this, please read and review to let me know how this is. Thanks!**

**Year: Sixth Year**

**Location: Severus Snape's Quarters**

**Wrath:**

Even Dumbledore, ever the optimist had to admit that Hogwarts was no longer the safe haven it once was. The darkness from outside the castle walls was now creeping in; it had been slow at first but by the time of the Goldstein-Black incident as it soon became known in the castle echelons it was quite obvious. Students had become very cautious in what they said and where they said it.

Harry had learnt to use the "Muffliato" spell with great success. Hufflepuffs began congregating in groups for greater protection, Ravenclaws even banded into groups despite their bookish natures. Gryffindors and Slytherins were no longer actively at each other's throats, fearing bloodshed.

Looking back at the situation many years later, Charms Professor, Filius Flitwick had remarked, "The Alexandra Black incident scared many, she was the most powerful and resourceful witch in her generation as her OWL results had proven. With her attack it soon became obvious that friends could be enemies and no one was safe."

Dumbledore had somehow managed to keep the news of Ally's rape away from anyone outside of school as all methods of communication were being monitored and a blanket silencing spell had been cast over the information until the end of the war. Ally knew that Dumbledore feared her father and what may happen if he found out.

For that reason the spells had been cast, but there had been a lasting impact on the students, most specifically Ally, Harry, Susan and Neville. Professor Snape it must be admitted was worried about his pseudo-niece but could do naught about it until she came to him. Harry was definitely the angriest at the situation; he would alternate between bubbling anger and blazing fury.

Neville was the second most explosive; the normally calm and reserved boy had become confident in his skin and almost seemed ablaze with raw power. Susan had alternated between attempting to stop the boys' thirst for blood whilst attempting to make sure that Ally did not do anything too drastic to Goldstein or herself.

Ally had in fact much to the consternation of her friends, enemies and teachers alike thrown herself into project after project, she had finished all the work for all her subjects for the entirety of the next two years. She of course was a gifted witch and by trial and error she had managed to surpass NEWT level work. Once that was complete she threw herself into attaining Mastery level knowledge, she had also befriended a Slytherin 6th year couple, Daphne Greengrass and her boyfriend, Blaise Zabini.

It was around this time that the Quartet became the Sensational Six. Blaise and Daphne brought new skills to the group, now they could cover all aspects of the War without any real problems, but it was obvious to them all that Ally was not fine.

Of course the redhead ate, slept and functioned but she was nowhere near normal. Her smiles never reached her eyes, she was very slightly jumpy and more inclined to emotional bursts, but her mask was better than ever.

The other five were growing increasingly worried as the days passed, and as spring approached they conceded defeat and approached Severus Snape.

_ Knock. Knock. Knock. Kno-_

Daphne's knock was cut off halfway as the door to the Potions' Master's quarters was opened, instead of being opened by the sallow, dour, hooked-nose man that they expected, a beautiful blonde had opened the door and was scowling irritably until she seemed to recognise them.

"Ah, you must be Severus' students, come on in," the woman smiled, welcoming the quintet into the quarters.

The rooms were surprisingly not black that the Potions Master was fond of, instead they were a mixture of burnished gold and clean silver.

The woman appeared to have noticed their shock, for she smiled, "yes, I do not allow my husband enough freedom to allow this area to become completely black and depressing. Oh right, how rude of me, I am Marlene Snape."

This provoked a horrified response from all, as their mouths dropped open unflatteringly.

"As in formerly, McKinnon, Ally's aunt?"

"Very perceptive of you, Miss Greengrass, it is perhaps why Alexandra has associated herself you with," a smooth voice came from beyond the doorway of the living room and they turned to see Severus Snape leaning there.

"Congratulations Professor," Blaise offered without even blinking, he could tell by the glow that the woman was emitting that she was pregnant, the duo were Slytherin's they did not mind their head of house's sarcasm or snarkiness, they just were used to it.

"So what brings two Gryffindors, a Hufflepuff and two Slytherins to my quarters at," at this point he checked his watch, "eight p.m. on a Friday night, shouldn't you be having fun or whatever?"

"We've lost Ally," Harry spoke up for the first time, "she keeps disappearing with anger in her eyes and then when she reappears she's always happier. It can't be healthy that she's bottling up all this emotion from the rape."

"Who says she's bottling it up," Severus suddenly asked, "have you not noticed that Miss Black's anger coincides with certain other events?"

There were three gasps indicating that Marlene, Daphne and Susan had understood what Severus was alluding too.

"Merlin," Susan breathed as she paled.

"Crap," Marlene grimaced and then paled considerably prompting Neville to quickly make her sink into a sofa.

But it was Daphne who articulated everything properly, "Fuck, she's leaving the castle isn't she?"

"I think that that is a distinct possibility Miss Greengrass," Severus' tone brooked no sarcasm or ill-will, just truth.

"But the question is what is her plan," Blaise muttered.

"At this point I don't think she has one," Neville suddenly said as understanding dawned, "she's generally the one that has to keep it together for all of us. I am not foolish enough to believe that she only just made friends with Daphne and Blaise; she does not trust enough for that, so they must have a story before now. Ally's running on empty, she's overcome with her wrath, she's just trying to direct it at people who deserve it instead of at her friends, us, who are the closest things she has to a family."

"I think it's bad that she is letting her emotions rule her, however, there are some unexpected benefits," Susan mused.

Blaise added, "She is letting out her emotions which is good and a few less Death Eaters is good in my books."

"Yes, but I am still worried," Harry responded pensively, "I don't want her to become a murderer-"

"Oh I didn't know that you cared, Potter," a voice drawled.

All 7 of the occupants spun to see a bloodied and bruised Ally Black leaning against the door to the living room.

"One down," she told Severus directly as she held out a small Black diary.

"But didn't you destroy that earlier," Marlene asked her favourite niece.

"Yes, but Harry giving that to Lucius meant that I had to track it down, it was not easy as you can see," Ally groused, glaring plaintively at her aunt.

"You went to Malfoy Manor," Severus all but yelled.

"I did what I had to do, Severus, just like you," Ally retorted calmly and thanked her mask for not cracking at the gasps she heard from her friends at her casual use of the feared Potions Master's first name.

"Indeed, but I worry about you, Ally," Severus' onyx eyes bore into his niece's emerald.

"How many," Marlene whispered as she looked worriedly at her niece.

"How many what?" Ally knew very well as to what her aunt was referring to but she did not want to make it easy for them, after all she would have made a good Slytherin.

"How many did you kill," Marlene almost whispered as if saying something blasphemous.

Ally sighed, "More than I wish I had. At last count before tonight 79 with tonight 82."

Harry looked horrified at the mere mention of the numbers, "Please tell me that those were all Death Eaters?"

Ally nodded, "Yeah that was the number of Death Eaters, I also had to help with the assisted suicide of another 15 innocent people."

"Are you okay," Susan asked before grimacing at how the question sounded.

Ally sighed before smiling ruefully, "If you'd asked me that 2 weeks ago I would have said fine and been feeling shit but now I guess I'm on the mend."

"Are you really," Harry asked sceptically.

Ally shrugged but before she could articulate anything Harry closed the distance between them and mashed their lips together. Ally stiffened in surprise and just as Harry was about to pull away embarrassed, Ally began reciprocating, it did not seem to matter that they were in the living quarters of Harry's most hated professor and Ally's uncle.

The raw passion and feeling that went into this one action was beautiful and natural. An unearthly golden glow seemed to surround the two as they continued kissing, Harry was only slightly taller than Ally but her legs had wrapped their way around his hips and he was supporting her using her bum. Her hand tangled in his messy locks.

"Is that normal," Susan whispered.

Daphne was the one that answered seeing that all the others were in a state of shock, "It's a soulbond."

"Those are myths," Severus counteracted.

"Like the Chamber of Secrets," Blaise commented wryly.

"They're real, Professor, just very rare," Daphne began explaining, "they only happen to couples who have saved each other's lives and love each other in every sense of the word. They can only die if something kills them both at the same time. The last soulbonded pair was Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel, the Philosopher's Stone never existed, the Elixir of Life, a fabrication to explain their longevity."

"But in real terms what does that mean," Marlene asked, curious.

"It means that we are now officially Mr and Mrs Harry James Potter," Ally commented sighing, slightly.

"What," Harry asked eyes wide in horror.

"Yeah, a soulbond is a superior form of the marriage bond; it means that we are very compatible more so with each other than anyone else we will ever date. Our love is pure. It does have the unfortunate side effect that we do have to consummate the marriage soon," Ally explained blushing slightly.

"That means that you are officially the Head of the Black family, Sirius was disinherited, you are the Lady Black," Severus pointed out.

Ally groaned, "Dammit, I was hoping to put that off to the end of the war and not to mention the Potter curse of being as close to pureblood as possible to inherit the Headship, that means Harry is now Lord Potter, instead of James."

Harry ran a hand over his face in exasperation, "you should probably start at the beginning."

"It's going to be a long night," Ally warned.

Severus sighed before conjuring up a bottle of Firewhiskey and pouring seven glasses and passing his wife a Butterbeer.

"Let's begin…"

"Well you know just before we start, now we know why wrath is the scariest sin of all," Neville stated, "Ally you really scared us there." Ally sighed before walking forward and pulling them all into a group hug, which is where we shall leave them, healing broken hearts, fixing marital woes and simply healing. For wrath has been accepted and the sin swept away.


	5. Chapter 5- Lust

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Franchise just the storyline and my OCs**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, this story seems to be gaining a life of its own, it's definitely not doing what I envisioned, the soulbond took me by surprise, as has the content of this chapter. Thanks to all those who read and to awtr101fan for reviewing.**

**awtr101fan- yes Orion and Ally have a very cute relationship, the one between Sam and Ally is interesting because they do love each other in their own way but Ally will always sort of resent her sister for being more loved from the start and Sammie feels a little guilty for causing her sister that much pain. Read Breaking the habit? Or just breaking? for more of an insight into the sibling relationships. That was the first kiss I'd ever written so it's good to know that it was good. And the next sin is... lust!**

**Please Read and Review people, it really does help! :P**

* * *

**Lust: **

The weeks after the founding of the soulbond were hard for all those concerned; as it became increasingly difficult for Harry and Ally to control their lust for one another. For though the duo loved one another dearly, the bond seemed to have enflamed carnal desire within their very core. This meant that they were very horny- all the time. It was horrible to say the least.

The desire unfortunately was not the worst side effect; the two now had to hold hands for at least 8-10 hours a day resultantly they had to sleep together as they refused to try to change timetables to share with one another because the bond had to be kept a secret.

Hogwarts was a cess-pool of rumours, most of which were completely unfounded. There was a mixture of reactions from laughter to derision but there was one thing that the mill could not disagree upon, from Lavender Brown to Hermione Granger. The fact? That Harry Potter and Ally Black were in a relationship.

Ultimately, this rumour was true, no one had been expecting it, but the news did not travel outside the walls of the school. Ally Black had been an incredibly powerful witch, but Ally Potter was even stronger, she had managed to cast a charm that would prevent any of the individuals at the school including teachers, portraits, ghosts and elves from ever disclosing the information during the war without their express permission.

This was a spell that befuddled Albus Dumbledore when he attempted to disclose it to James and Lily Potter only to end up babbling on about his sexual orientation, needless to say that the Potters who already distrusted him were now even less likely to due to his apparent insanity. Reflecting on it in his office later on, Albus thought that perhaps Miss Lovegood was right about some of her imaginary creatures which caused odd things to happen, he never even considered a magical person more powerful than himself may have been at the root of things.

Neville's reaction had been funny to say the least; he had told Ally to remind him never to get on her bad side and then promptly did so when he accidentally spilt Bubotuber pus on her. Ally had hexed his hair Weasley red in retribution. Poor Neville had to go and beg his most feared Professor, Severus Snape to un-hex it, this was made more difficult by the fact that the normally dour Potions' Master was laughing at him.

It didn't help when a few days later Neville burst once more into Snape's office, begging to be memory charmed because he had walked in on Ally and Harry. It took Marlene and Severus over an hour to stop teasing Neville after they finished hyperventilating.

If Neville found it bad it could be guaranteed that Susan found it even worse, she had actually punched a few individuals who had told her that apparently Harry liked whores so she would be a great person to go out with him. This normally could have been ignored but Susan was already annoyed at having walked in on Harry and Ally a few minutes prior. Luckily Professor Snape was the one who caught her and gave her detention with him. The detention turned out to be catering to Marlene's mood swings, which according to a plaintive Severus were terrible but in actuality they had barely scratched the surface. Ally happened to be walking by when he was grousing and helpfully pointed it out much to Severus' horror.

Blaise and Daphne who had been greatly integrated into the group of 4 seemed to find the entire thing absolutely normal. Well, that would be a bit of a lie, Daphne had asked if she could write a paper (which in actuality was a book) on the bond, to which the two had agreed, there was too little knowledge on that front as it was.

Blaise had had no problems in admitting that he found the situation weird but he was a pureblood so he understood it. Blaise's own mother had a reputation for being a Black Widow; her husbands seemed to mysteriously die leaving her with an immense fortune. Little did the world barring Ally know that Amanda Zabini was an Unspeakable, so she had only ever had one husband but they had to change aliases often for the sake of protection, the money came from dangerous Unspeakable jobs. Resultantly, he did not care about odd occurrences; they happened a lot at home. Even the marriage did not bother him for he and Daphne would be marrying over the summer.

Harry found that his lust was quite horrifying, whilst he was a typical virile, adolescent male; his libido was now slightly worrying. He was constantly craving sex, it was terrible because they both had other commitments barring the ones they had to each other. Harry privately thought that it was quite a relief that Ally was not a virgin when they did the deed for the first time, because he did not think that he could deal with her being in pain, it would have hurt him too much both through the bond physically and mentally because he loved her.

It was true, Harry had had to finally admit it, but he loved Alexandra Black, or as she now was, Alexandra Potter. He wasn't quite sure how it happened, one day she was still the little girl that let him have his way up to a point but was stubborn if she did not like something, he hated her for being able to refuse him. Then suddenly, he wasn't sure how, he stopped pulling her plaits and pigtails, he stopped smirking at her evilly as he played terrible pranks on her. He stopped laughing when she was forgotten by their friends and families.

Suddenly, he was the one defending her from Hermione and Ron, surreptitiously of course and from anyone else that hurt her. He stopped taunting her; he started seeing her beauty, both inward and outward. He started paying more attention to the way she twirled red strands of her hair around her fingers. He noticed how she tapped her fingers against the desk when she took notes with her quill in her left hand. He had not known consciously that she was left handed, but then as he had been about to question why she did so, he remembered.

They had been 6 years of age, he had still been rather arrogant, they had both wanted to play Seeker, and Harry didn't want to admit it, even to himself that his god-sister was much better than he was. She refused to accommodate his wishes so he had pushed her off her broom which was about 10 feet in the air, she had fallen on her right wrist, but as he too had slipped, all the fuss was made about him and not her, even though she was the one with the broken wrist. Ever since then Ally had been left-handed.

Harry was broken out of his thoughts as the said left-hand traced small circles on his abs; he followed with his eyes up the willowy, pale skin, until he spied the girl attached to the body. Her red hair was fanning across the pillow, some strands tickling his face where they lay. Their lower bodies intertwined and their upper bodies in the relief of the air. She was scrutinising his face carefully, emerald meeting emerald.

"What are you thinking about," Ally asked gently, it wasn't often that Harry was the serious one in their relationship, he never had been.

"The past," he muttered, not meeting her gaze, but she didn't allow that as she used her left arm to lift his face to meet her gaze.

"What about the past?"

"How mean I was to you," Harry stated and at the shocked look on his wife's face as she was about to protest, he stopped her by placing a finger on her lips, "No, I have to say this. I was mean to you, incredibly so. I was remembering all the times I teased you, all the times I hurt you and all the times I did nothing as others hurt you."

Ally smiled slightly as she moved even closer to her husband, pressing her naked breasts against his rock-hard chest, "It's okay, you know. I don't hate you for it; there was no real lasting harm."

"Liar," Harry told her as he kissed her full on the lips before continuing, "No matter how much you pretend to be okay, you really aren't and I worry. Orion can see it and it scares him, Sammie does not notice as much, she isn't as perceptive as your brother, but Orion is more like your son than your brother, he has the best parts of you Als, you should be proud. Anyway, I'm rambling, where was I? Oh that's right, your parents and mine did a real number on you when we were kids and I didn't help…"

There was a small silence where neither spoke, Harry lost in thought whilst Ally did not know what to say. So she said nothing, instead she began to lightly trail kisses along his chest, half comforting and half arousing him.

"You should be Seeker," Harry suddenly commented causing Ally to pause in her ministrations.

"What? Where did that come from, Harry? I'm a Chaser, not a Seeker, I can't play that position. Besides, you are the Seeker," Ally protested.

"No, you always were a better Seeker than I and the position was always meant to be yours," Harry met his wife's gaze; she looked startled, he was quite sure that she had no idea as to why he was offering this.

Ally looked at her husband carefully before extending her left hand to run through his messy black locks, "Why?"

Harry didn't respond, he reached out and gently touched her right arm, kissing the inside of her wrist tenderly.

"Oh," Ally breathed as the memory came to her. She remembered the day and she remembered how she had never played Seeker again until she began teaching Orion how to play that position. Her sweet, innocent baby brother had asked her how she knew to play that position and she told him that she had watched Harry play for years and had learnt a thing or two from him.

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered.

"It's okay, it was a long time ago," Ally comforted him, this time purposefully lifting her right hand to stroke his face and wipe away the single tear that had escaped him.

"Your arm has never been the same, you are left-handed now," Harry pointed out.

Ally looked mock-affronted, "I'll have you know Potter, that my right arm works perfectly fine, thank you very much," as if to prove her point she used her right arm to pin him to the bed as she straddled his naked hips.

Harry groaned at the intimate contact but still he persisted, "Promise me you'll be the Seeker."

Ally did not respond verbally but sheathed him in her most precious place.

"I'll take that as a yes," Harry asked and was silenced by a kiss.

The next few weeks bled into one another. The six were so incredibly busy trying to research the bond, hide the bond and trying to make sure that they didn't walk in on Harry and Ally that they barely had time to do any of their work. Of course Ally was well enough ahead with her Mastery work that it really didn't matter to her, but the others were swimming in work. Ally was conscious of how important these last two years were going to be, for her it did not matter as much because she had been a Junior Unspeakable since she was 12 and had met Amanda Zabini who had offered her the place. Eventually Ally had taken to doing one of each of their assignments every day to help them out, whilst she may have had a job lined up the others didn't and they needed every bit of help they could get and additionally Ally would be taking her NEWTs at the end of the year, so could help the others.

The third week saw Ally's increasing illness, she had been feeling nauseous but now she was throwing up every morning and her breasts were sore. This was the point at which Ally became worried about what was wrong with her, she recognised the symptoms, and her mother had had them twice and Marlene who was now almost four months pregnant had the same symptoms. She had a feeling that she was pregnant. She had missed the last couple of periods now that she thought about it, her soul-bond had formed 3 days before Christmas and the Antony incident had happened mid-November. This left her wondering just how pregnant she was.

As much as Ally loved her friends, she really did not think that this was the thing to go to them about. Daphne would want to research her pregnancy, Susan was unable to keep a secret and she did not feel comfortable to go talk to her male friends about this. So Ally went to the one person she knew could help. She went to Marlene Snape.

Marlene had been a Healer after the downfall of Voldemort, and during the war she had been an Auror, as such she was the perfect person to go to about things like this. At 4 months pregnant Marlene was also good because of her experience, if Ally was correct in her assumption that she was pregnant then she would need someone to help her out. Ally was also concerned about the traits that ran in her maternal family, she had never really thought about it before but now that she did it worried her, her mother had been a triplet, Marlene had been one of these and their cousins had all had multiples, Marlene was the only one bucking the trend, she was pregnant with one. Ally was honestly not sure if she could deal with more than one child.

So that is how on 12th February 1997 Marlene Snape found herself confronted by a hyperventilating Alexandra Potter.

"Hello, Ally, this is a surprise, I would have thought that you would be with your husband," Marlene smiled at her niece, she was always happy to see the younger woman.

Ally managed to bestow a small smile upon the older woman. Marlene could tell that Ally had been hyperventilating before and that she did not truly mean the smile that she had just shown.

"Okay, come on in," Marlene moved aside to allow the young woman to come into their quarters. Severus had been complaining since Christmas about how the 6 students almost always seemed to be in his quarters these days, or at least one of them was. Marlene had slapped him, for she enjoyed the company and Severus, as much as she loved him tended to make bad company, he was way too surly and of an introvert.

As she was led over to the couch, Ally gathered her thoughts before beginning, "Okay, I'll be blunt. I think that I may be pregnant," Ally had worked out that the best way to do this was to be blunt, because if she wasn't the potential for her to restart hyperventilating was very high.

Marlene just stared at the young woman in front of her, for the first time she appreciated that Ally wasn't the little girl she thought her to be anymore, she was a woman, a strong, brave woman.

"Well, let's not be hasty, you might not be," Marlene told the younger girl, she had to admit that she wouldn't be surprised given how often Harry and her niece had had to have sex in the recent weeks.

Ally groaned. She could hear the scepticism in her aunt's voice as she tried to be comforting.

Marlene waved her wand at her niece's stomach, "Pregnancio Revelio," Marlene intoned, carefully.

The spell did not appear to have worked for a few seconds and then three orbs appeared floating around Ally's stomach region. The girl in question paled considerably missing all the other tests that her aunt was running.

Ally was in shock, she shouldn't really be, but she was. Harry was nowhere near ready to be a father yet, she knew he wasn't but she couldn't in good conscience kill an unborn child. This was the point that Ally remembered that she wasn't pregnant with one child but rather with three, she hoped that they would not be carbon copies of their father or grandfathers because she honestly did not think she could cope.

A part of Ally was obviously quite excited, she dreamt of girls with black hair and emerald eyes, boys with red hair and grey eyes. A perfect mix of both the Potter and Black genes. She wondered if her children would be interested in Quidditch like their parents, or if they would be studious (that would be more from her side).

The more rational part of Ally's brain had to admit to being absolutely scared out of her mind. She knew that she had pretty much raised Orion over the years and that Harry was right in saying that she was more like a mother to her little brother. But the idea of giving birth in the middle of a war in which your husband is the most undesirable person in the country did not exactly seem like a good idea in any way shape or form.

"Als, I have good news and bad news," Marlene broke into Ally's thoughts.

Emerald met brown.

"Okay, let's hear the bad news," Ally was resigned to always hearing bad news.

"Well, you seem to have a rare magical condition which only affects 0.005% of the most magically talented. Essentially this means that instead of a nine month pregnancy you are most likely to have a 3-4 month pregnancy. The conception date of the triplets is 25th December 1996 but you already appear to be 8 months gone. The estimated due date is roughly 28th February."

Ally sighed, "Great. Just great, when I thought things couldn't get worse they somehow do. What's the good news?"

"Well, you don't look 8 months pregnant, so no one will actually know that you were pregnant. The second thing is that it means that you can give birth in the school in our quarters, I don't mind looking after your three during the war, we'll be going into hiding, or at least I will be. So if I pretend that your three are my own then the five of us can go into hiding."

Ally smiled slightly, "Well, that's the best idea I've heard in a long time. But I can't help but notice you said 5 and not 6."

Marlene smiled sadly, "I love you, Ally, but I also know you too well. You will not let Harry do anything alone, you will be right there next to him every step of the way. You will be a great mother, I know it, but you are a brilliant wife, so you will follow wherever Harry goes. I am not naïve enough to believe that this war is going to end anytime soon, so I will look after your triplets and love them like they are my own. They won't want for anything-"

"Just parents," Ally muttered sadly, a tear running down the length of her face.

"Not necessarily, you can look after them with me until June and during the summer I'm going to tell your mother that I need help, I am due in July so it won't be suspicious. During the school year I am going to be in hiding but you can visit as much as you want. They won't hold it against you," Marlene told her.

"B-b-but what if I become my parents," Ally whimpered.

Marlene knew that this was always going to be something that worried her niece; the younger girl had always worried about this.

"Alexandra Athena Lillian Dorea Andromeda Potter, you listen to me, you are not your parents. You will be a great mother and Harry is not his or your father. You will be fine, just trust in yourself, and you'll be fine."

Ally chucked herself into the older woman's arms and Marlene wrapped her arms around her niece and kissed her forehead repeatedly whispering to her that it would all be alright.

As she lay in the comfort of her husband's arms later that same night, Ally couldn't help but think that her aunt had been right. It would all be alright, she had friends, family and a husband that loved her, no matter what the world and the war threw at them, they were going to survive because there was no alternative.

Harry had promised to be by her side through everything and she had faith that he would be. The future which had looked so grim just earlier the same day looked much brighter now, Ally suddenly appreciated why she and her friends had all been war-babies, there were a lot of them because babies gave people something worth fighting for.

As she watched the sunrise over the Astronomy Tower Ally sighed contentedly, she had faith that it would all be alright. She was brought out of her musings by her husband kissing up her thighs and meeting the apex of her legs which caused her to whimper, in need and want. Perhaps, lust wasn't as bad as it had seemed mere hours ago when her pregnancy was confirmed.

* * *

**R-E-V-I-E-W**


	6. Chapter 6- Pride

**Disclaimer: I still don't own HP.**

**A/N: Well I got no reviews for the last chapter, so please do read and review.**

**Here's the penultimate chapter of this one!**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Pride: **

Summer had come to Britain, if what they were having seasons-wise could be considered as being summertime. The sun was shining almost daily but it seemed to be mocking the fate of the Wizarding World rather than attempting to fix the problems that were occurring on a daily basis. It had gotten to the point where one had just to glance at the paper and see another death.

As Ally Potter stood at the window of her aunt's house of which Severus Snape was the Secret Keeper, she mused about how pride was the undoing of the Wizarding World and its people. Pride ot is said comes before a fall.

It was the pride of Cornelius Fudge that meant that the Wizarding people of Britain were so ill-equipped to fight yet another war with Voldemort.

It was pride that kept Rufus Scrimgeour locked away in his office for hours on end without asking for help.

It was pride that meant that Albus Dumbledore was all too happy to bribe and manipulate Harry's "friends" to fit in with his stupid plans "For the Greater Good".

It was pride that stopped Severus Snape for asking for help when he was forced to kill the Headmaster atop the Astronomy Tower at the end of the last academic year.

It was pride that Ally and Harry both had for their three children. The triplets were about the only good thing to have happened in the last few months of their 6th year at Hogwarts, Ally's NEWTs had not been fun at all, but she was sure that she had done reasonably well; she just didn't open the results, wanting to do so with the rest of her "family". Ally knew that the triplets had stopped Harry from going crazy as the Headmaster was showing him the Horcruxes that Voldemort had so foolishly made.

The triplets had also been the three things that had kept Ally busy during the rest of the school year and stopped her from taking any other horrible risks by going Death Eater hunting. Ally had to admit that she missed being able to kill Death Eaters, but the others were relieved that she had stopped taking that risk. Ally had no intention of leaving her children motherless.

The triplets; the oldest a girl, the second a boy and the youngest another girl. Ally had to admit that labour was incredibly painful but it was also worth it, while she loved Orion as a son, she had to admit that her feelings for her own son, James Sirius Potter was another type of love, it was unconditional.

The two girls, Alexandra Daphne and Susanna Marlene Potter resembled Ally as much as James Sirius resembled Harry. Both girls had inherited their mother's ruby red locks and emerald green eyes as well as the refined bone structure. James looked like a mini-version of Harry, the messy, black hair, the almond-shaped emerald green eyes and the slightly rounded cheekbones. It had been obvious though from the time of birth that the triplets had inherited their mother's metamorphmagus powers.

Whilst Ally had had full control from her 3rd birthday the triplets had no such control. Resultantly there had been some pretty funny and horrifying results. One of which was Severus Snape holding a baby resembling his wife but with his hooked nose and horrifyingly greasy hair. It seemed that James had inherited his namesakes' penchant for pranks.

James' triplets thankfully were less of a handful than their middle sibling, something that Marlene and Ally were more than grateful for.

Marlene had in fact finally had her little girl, two weeks late much to her discontent. She had been often heard remarking that she looked like a beached whale. Severus had found out the hard way that when your wife says such a thing you are meant to quickly disagree or end up with a very painful boil in a place that no one should have one. Of course this was a source of great hilarity to Ally and Harry, this would have been just about bearable for the proud man but unfortunately others had been around to witness his humiliation, Neville, Susan, Daphne and Blaise had all been there for this hilarious event.

If one was honest, then Severus and Marlene were not the only ones grateful when little Alexis Eileen Snape had been born at 2:05 a.m. on 28th July 1997. Severus, of course had not been present for the birth. In fact he had been on a Death Eater raid. So for 8 hours from the time when Marlene's water had burst to the moment the little bundle had appeared in Ally's arms, Harry had to hold his wife's aunt's hand as she applied bone-breaking pressure to it.

For their troubles Marlene much to Severus' protests had named Harry god-father of their daughter, the compromise had been that he could choose god-mother, he had chosen Ally (if one asked him he would have claimed that he did so because Ally would keep Harry in line but really it was because he trusted Ally with his daughter's life). The new parents had decided to honour Ally in another way by naming their daughter after her, after all without Ally there would have been no baby.

Ally had to admit that the new parents had a very pretty baby, but of course like all mothers, she thought her own children to be prettier and more handsome. Baby Lexi, as she was called affectionately had taken a real shine to her godmother, whenever she wouldn't calm down for her parents, she would for Ally. It was for that reason that Ally was dreading the end of the summer when she would have to leave 4 innocent babies, not even to go to Hogwarts but to go Horcrux hunting.

Ally had not told Harry that she would be joining Daphne and Susan and him on the trip. It had been decided that Blaise and Neville would go back to school. Neville to galvanise Dumbledore's Army (now aptly renamed Potters' Army, or PA for short) and Blaise to be the spy in the Slytherin ranks. This plan had been made shortly after Harry witnessed the death of Albus Dumbledore. Ally was supposed to be gathering intelligence from Hogwarts but she had told her friends in no uncertain terms that she was going hunting with her husband and they could not stop her.

Susan had worked out that with her Aunt Amelia in hiding and Dumbledore dead it would mean some drastic changes for Hogwarts. The first being new teachers, with the death of Dumbledore there would be a new Headmaster (there was no way that Voldemort was going to let Minerva McGonagall take over). There would be need to find a new DADA Professor and Charity Burbage, the Muggle Studies professor had recently disappeared, so a new professor for that subject would have to be found.

The new staff changes worried Ally who had a feeling that Voldemort would place some of his lackeys in those positions.

Daphne had contributed that she speculated that because Severus had killed Dumbledore that he would be given the role of Headmaster.

Neville had to admit that that seemed highly probable given the state of affairs, the Wizarding World was in chaos and the Ministry were not prepared or capable to fight Voldemort. It had become increasingly obvious that they were own their own; the Order did not believe that kids could win a war, the Ministry was in chaos and Hogwarts was on its way to Loonyville (to quote Harry), they had only themselves to rely on.

Blaise and Ally were the best strategists in the group so they were tasked with the planning of the operation. The two had quickly surmised that they needed to split up, some needed to hunt Horcruxes and others needed to keep watch in Hogwarts. After much debate it was decided that Susan, Daphne and Harry would go hunting and that Ally (much to her dismay and Harry's relief) along with Neville and Blaise would stay at Hogwarts. Blaise knew that Ally would be going with the other three all too well, they had made two plans, the last of which was going to be used but what the others did not know wouldn't hurt them. All they had to do now was to wait for the end of summer.

Harry had been tasked with carrying his invisibility cloak with him at all times and a small mokeskin bag which Hagrid had sent over early for his birthday. Harry did not understand why his wife told him to always carry that on him, the wand he understood and the invisibility cloak but it made no sense to carry an empty bag. But Harry had learnt long ago not to argue with his wife and god-sister so he did so. That was the last bit of the puzzle.

Ally sighed; it was going to be a long few months. She had known this since June and yet now in the beginning of August it was finally beginning to sink in. They were going on the run and none of their family knew.

There was a feeling in the pit of Ally's stomach that told her that something was amiss, it was a warning. Something was coming, something big. Ally sighed as she looked at the carefully wrapped wedding gift that she had wrapped by hand hours ago. Whilst the Potters and the Blacks refused to speak with Ronald Weasley they were still good friends with the family in general and as such had been asked to go to the wedding, which they replied to in the affirmative.

What had shocked them was when Ally had gotten a special invitation to the wedding. While Ally was no longer ignored at home, she still wasn't their favourite kid, she was still their least loved but honestly she did not expect much more than being treated civilly. Luckily, Orion had had to foresight to forward the letter on to her months ago. The missive was from the bride, Fleur Delacour. The French quarter Veela had met Ally in her 4th year when the Triwizard Tournament had come to Hogwarts. The Beauxbatons' Champion had instantly taken a liking to the young redhead who was always unfailingly kind to her.

Fleur had never had many friends who were girls, most just found her to be a threatening presence. In fact that only person that was a girl and didn't hate her was her little sister, so she had been ecstatic when not only did Ally speak to her kindly, she was also willing to be her friend. Since moving to the UK, Fleur had met many kind women with whom she had become good friends, but she had never forgotten her first friend. It was with this in mind that Fleur had asked Ally to be her maid of honour at the wedding. Ally was flattered and had accepted, but only after checking who the best man was (it was thankfully Charlie Weasley and not Ron).

"Ally," a voice came from the doorway and Ally turned and came face to face with her aunt.

Motherhood appeared to suit Marlene very well; she was rosy-cheeked and seemed to glow with pride and happiness.

"Morning Marls," Ally smiled, the smile did not reach her eyes but her aunt did not seem to notice.

"You're not dressed," Marlene observed. Ally was not wearing a dress instead she was dressed in a black camisole, black jeans, black combat boots and her hair matched the rest of her clothing.

Ally shrugged.

"You planning on going Death Eater hunting," her aunt asked shrewdly. Ally just shrugged and Marlene grimaced.

"Yeah, I know, I just well…" Ally trailed off, but Marlene seemed to understand for she smiled sympathetically at her niece.

"I know, but we have to put a smile on our faces and go to this wedding. Besides, you are the maid of honour, you can't miss it. I can just tell that Fleur will be the bride from hell. Anyway, the attention is most likely to be on me, I have after all had four babies with a mystery man," Marlene quipped.

Ally grimaced, "I really am sorry about all of this, one child is more than enough at any one time, and this isn't fair on you."

"Nor you," Marlene retorted, sometimes she worried about her niece, the girl was too self-sacrificing, "look, no one will be able to tell that they aren't quadruplets. My family is known for multiple births, after all, I am a triplet, and so is your mother. Besides, with Severus doing Merlin knows what, I need something to keep me busy, I will protect them all with my life if I need to. But I promise you that nothing will happen to them."

Marlene's speech had made tears crop up in Ally's eyes but she held them at bay, as she hugged the older woman. Given the age gap between their children there was a stark difference between their figures, Ally's looked like she had never had kids, her breasts had not become particularly larger, much to Harry's dismay. Her stomach was taut and flat and her hips narrow. Marlene on the other hand had gained quite a bit of baby weight around her midriff and her breasts had become noticeably larger. The two women all in all held the appearance that they were meant to. Virginal young woman and a mother.

"Seriously, Als, get ready, it's 5 a.m. already; we need to be there for 7 a.m."

"I know, I know. But I don't understand why the Potters and Blacks have to get there so early," Ally complained.

Marlene shrugged before leaving Ally to it, taking the babies with her, for Ally had taken them given how much of an insomniac she had become. The only time she slept well was when Harry was near her, which was not possible at the moment given the fact that had to keep up their charade until the war was over.

Ally sighed as she left the bathroom that was attached to her bedroom; she had to admit that the existence with her aunt and uncle was far more peaceful than living at home. She also had to admit that she missed her younger siblings, her brother more than her sister; she knew that they missed her too, because she had received frequent mail from them both. The war had yet to rob them of their innocence, for that Ally was glad, she did not want her siblings to lose their innocence the same way that she had. Their missives were optimistic talking of playing Quidditch, but Orion's held a small note of worry. He worried about why his aunt was in hiding with her quadruplets, he didn't fully understand it and Ally was quite honestly at a loss as to what to say.

One small mercy was that she was going to be able to see Orion and Sam again today for the first time in the summer.

Ally pulled on her dress, it was emerald green, matching her eyes perfectly, the top part of it was strapless with a plunging neckline and the bottom only went to mid-thigh. Ally had a feeling that Fleur had chosen this dress on purpose knowing how much Ally hated showcasing her body. Fleur had rightly thought that Ally wouldn't fight about her wedding choices so had taken that to her advantage finding the most un-Ally-like outfit possible, for on her feet were stilettos in black which matched the black headgear she was wearing on her straight red tresses.

Her make-up was minimal, her hair low-maintenance, it fell in a straight veil around the black fascinator that adorned her head. Whilst Fleur had done her best to showcase Ally in a different light with her outfit choice, Ally had done the complete opposite when it came to accessorising, she was always minimalist and it showed. Ally was wearing a small pair of dangly earrings which were made of emeralds and onyxes from the Black family vault, a matching necklace and she had forgone any other jewellery apart from her wedding and engagement bands which she had disillusioned and paced on her right hand respectively.

A few hours later and the nuptials were complete, Ally had to admit that Fleur had great taste, everything was furnished tastefully and thankfully the seating had been arranged in such a fashion that she was nowhere near Ron Weasley or his uppity girlfriend, Hermione Granger. She noticed that Bill was dancing with Daphne whilst Blaise who had been invited as the son of Fleur's father's friend, Amanda Zabini, was dancing elegantly with the bride. As Ally went through the motions of twirling her baby brother whom she had to admit was no longer a baby, she observed the crowd. The wedding had been a breath of fresh air.

Ally was loath to admit it but it felt like the calm before the storm. She was right, as she watched her husband and Susan dance as she absentmindedly twirled across the floor with Orion; Ally knew that something was wrong.

The air was buzzing with excitement but the hairs at the back of Ally's neck were prickling, something was coming. The other guests did not seem to notice anything out of the ordinary as they danced and laughed.

As Ally's eyes scanned the crowd to see what was giving her that feeling her eyes met Blaise's, the other teen was looking at her worriedly. He too had noticed something out of the ordinary, the dance finished and Blaise quickly commandeered her next dance.

"Something's coming," Blaise murmured into Ally's ear as the two danced to the slow song that was playing.

"I know, this is the calm before the storm," Ally acknowledged, "I don't know whether to be glad that most are still so naïve as to not see the warning signs or be completely worried that they haven't noticed because they are the people that the fate of the world is dependent on."

Blaise chuckled as he spun her around across the floor, "My mother is worried, Ally, massively so."

"Amanda worries too much, Blaise," Ally told the young man.

"Normally you would tell me that that worry is unwarranted, it isn't anymore, is it," Blaise asked shrewdly, his eyes meeting Ally's emerald.

"No," Ally replied ruefully, "I guess that even I can't pretend that everything is going to be alright."

"You never have, you've always been a pessimist," Blaise reminded the younger teen.

Ally laughed, "You may have a point, but even I can't pretend for those who need me to."

Blaise smiled ruefully; somehow he had believed that Ally would keep pretending. Before anything else could be said, a silvery lynx appeared.

Ally froze, she recognised the patronus as being Kingsley Shacklebolt's, it spoke in his calm, clear baritone.

"The Ministry has fallen, hurry, they know. They know, they are coming."

As soon as the lynx vanished there was chaos, amongst it, Ally watched. She could not seem to move, she was frozen on the spot, all she could see was what was going on around her.

Marlene grabbing all four children and catching her eye as she disapparated with a nod and a small pop. Ally sighed, she didn't want to leave them, but she as well as Marlene knew that they had no choice.

Blaise and Daphne were hugging a tearful goodbye, Susan and Neville were kissing passionately. Harry was attempting to dodge through the panicking guests to get to Daphne and Susan.

Ally saw this all in her peripheral vision for she was too busy watching as Sam was being buffeted by the stampeding guests. Ally shot a look at Susan and Daphne, the former was still caught in her boyfriend's kiss but the latter met her eyes and gave one curt nod.

That was all it took, Ally spun on the spot, making her way through the masses.

"Sam," her younger sister turned and threw herself into Ally's arms. Sam would never admit it but she still needed her big sister to comfort her and the panicking was scaring her. Ally returned the hug but over her sister's shoulder she was scanning the crowd for a familiar face.

Sirius and Athena hardly ever let their favourite daughter out of their sights, the one time that Ally needed their overprotectiveness it was nowhere to be seen. Finally Ally saw Lily Potter.

Lily's dark red hair had escaped her bun and was now cascading down the side of her face, her emerald green eyes were filled with worry, but at this point Ally couldn't begin to even care.

Pulling Sam after her, Ally quickly made her way over to her god-mother, "Lily."

Lily's eyes met her god-daughter's which were so similar to her own, "Sam, thank God, Ally where are you going?"

The latter was shouted after the older of the two Black sisters as Ally was making her way towards her friends. The older girl turned.

"The world isn't going to save itself," she shrugged one shoulder before addressing her little sister, "I am so proud of you Sam, be good for your parents and take care of Orion for me."

Sam looked at her sister, she did not fully understand what was going on, "But you look after Orion."

"I know, but I need you to do it as well, can you do that for me," Ally asked, she knew that despite their less than stellar relationship, Sam had always wanted to be like her.

Sam nodded once and that was all it took for Ally to smile and turn back around to melt into the crowd. Lily, by this point had found her voice again.

"That's a suicide mission. You're barely of age, let the adults take care of this one," Lily's comment was well-meaning but almost immediately the Potter matriarch was aware that she had said something wrong, for Ally's green eyes flashed dangerously.

"Well you've all done such a wonderful job so far, haven't you," before Lily could say anything else Ally continued, "besides, if I die it'll be no loss. This is my war now."

This time Ally really did melt into the crowd, leaving behind her sister and god-mother.


End file.
